Love isn't always between two hearts
by Janto Anderson-Hummel
Summary: This is a collaboration with Summerrose503. This is a fourway relationship between Blaine, David Karofsky, and Sebastian.


Kurt and Blaine had recently moved to New York. They walked into their favorite coffee shop, it was in an old brick building that was worn and the bricks had lost their color from all that it had endured throughout the years, but the interior was the completely contrasting. It had recently been renovated. There were dark panel wood floors with old rugs, and had various vintage arm chair and sofas. It had a very homey atmosphere.

The two stood at the counter while Blaine ordered their coffees: meanwhile, Kurt stood next to him and felt as if someone was watching him making him uncomfortable. He glanced over his shoulder to find the culprit: a tall man who was dressed in a tight white button down shirt and dark skinny jeans. He had brown hair and green eyes. Kurt had to admit he was extremely sexy looking. He winked at Kurt who quickly turned his attention back to Blaine and held his hand. "One grande non-fat mocha and a medium drip," the barista said handing them their drinks.

Kurt quickly ushered Blaine out of the shop in a lame attempt to leave the man who made him feel both uncomfortable and something else that he couldn't quite describe. They headed towards Central Park.

The pair were enjoying their coffees near the duck pond when Kurt spotted the man from before. He groaned a little and leaned his head on Blaine.

"Kurt, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" The other asked worried by his partner's sudden change in behavior.

Kurt sighed. "This guy winked at me at the coffee shop, and I think he followed us, and it looks as if he brought a friend. I'll admit that he's attractive, and the other is kind of cute."

Blaine huffed in response to the comment. When it came to other men he was quite possessive of his fiancé, his aggravation only increased when the pair approached him and Kurt.

Sebastian and David were having a coffee date in their favorite coffee shop when Sebastian noticed a tall, chestnut brown haired, glasz eyed guy with creamy white skin-who looked as if he could have been a model-walk in wearing form fitting clothes he was accompanied by a tanned, curly black haired man who have red skinny jeans, black polo, and a bow tie with some yellow sunglasses attached to his belt loop.

The couple ordered their coffee the brown haired guy looked back at Sebastian and instantly became nervous grabbing hold of his partner's hand as if he felt guilty or the need to prove his love for him.

Sebastian laughed then sipped his coffee, David glanced over at the couple ordering their coffee, and he did have an attraction to the brown haired guy.

"Sebastian as much as I love you can please not try to pull yourself into trouble."

"Flirting isn't trouble, darling.

David said nothing but gave him a pointed look.

"Oh look they are leaving." He jumped up and stopped behind the couple with David right behind him.

The pair followed the couple all the way to Central Park.

"Sebastian, what exactly do you want from these people?" He asked, slightly irritated.

"A foursome," he answered bluntly.

David groaned slightly at the response. "Seriously, Sebastian, I have a feeling that this is going to cause a lot of trouble."

They caught up with the couple at the duck pond. The shorter man visibly looked threatened by their presence, similar to an animal that was territorial of his mate: whereas the other seemed nervous and weary of their intentions.

Sebastian smirked at their reactions, internally chuckling at the display.

"Hello sex on a stick and sexy Keebler elf." Sebastian said. These were definitely not his best come ons.

The names induced a scoff from the glasz eyed one. "Is that seriously the best you got, CW wannabe?"

David was completely mortified. "Please forgive him. He's a shameless flirt and has a very limited filter. "

Blaine nodded at this. "I'm Blaine, and this is my fiancé Kurt." He said.

Sebastian laughed, and David and Kurt both rolled their eyes at their partner's behavior.

"I'm David and this is my boyfriend Sebastian."

The couples started talking and quickly became good friends. Two months passed before the two couples actually had a foursome, because Kurt felt they needed a bit of spice to their relationship, and couldn't bare his attraction to Sebastian. Both Blaine and David were apprehensive of the experience, but caved because they wanted their lovers to be happy and sexually satisfied: the two never imagined the events that followed the decision.

After the initial foursome, the group had few more. Kurt had felt the dynamic of their relationship change, and felt more than just lust for Sebastian. The feeling was reciprocated.

The two both informed their respective partner. Both David and Blaine were hurt at the sudden development and each had their own insecurities and fears because of it, but after much convincing, the two were open to a four way relationship.

This slowly began a loving and healthy relationship between the four of them.


End file.
